


Stitches

by Glitter_Lisp



Series: Pick Up Where Someone Else Left Off [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gender Roles, Skirts, Well Meaning Heterosexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Lisp/pseuds/Glitter_Lisp
Summary: Harry bumps up against a fashion rule that no one actually explains to him and that neither he nor Uma can make sense of. At least he looks nice.





	Stitches

“I don't think people in Auradon wear skirts,” Harry announced as he let himself into Uma’s room. She looked up from her computer and raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You're wearing a skirt,” she pointed out, and Harry groaned as he flung himself face first onto the bed beside her. 

“Yeah, but I don't think I'm supposed to?” he said, turning it into a question. “Or maybe I am. I talked to Ben and he was all weird about it.”

Uma set her laptop to the side, then reached out automatically to smooth the soft fabric down from where it had hiked up his legs when he landed on the mattress. “Weird how?”

Harry snatched one of her pillows and tucked it underneath himself so he could see her more easily. Her hand remained casually on the back of his thigh, and one side of his mouth ticked up in a smile before he frowned, brow furrowed. “He said I was brave. And that it was really cool, and he wished more people were comfortable like that. But Jane was standing right there, and he didn't say a word about her wearing a dress. I think she agreed with him, actually, she kept smiling and nodding a lot.”

“Huh.” Uma tilted her head back to frown up at the ceiling. “Maybe it's… I don't know. Her dress? It could just be a style thing, like you're supposed to wear dresses so everything matches.”

“That doesn't make any sense,” Harry protested. “I've seen plenty of people wearing different skirts and shirts. And my outfit _ does _ match,” he added sulkily. “I just wanted to look nice today. These are my best shoes.”

“And they're on my bed, thanks for that,” Uma said dryly, and Harry huffed and kicked them off so they went flying across the room and landed somewhere behind him with two _ thuds. _“And you do look good today. Is the skirt new?”

“_ Yes,” _ Harry said. “Thank you! Nicest thing I own and no one said a word about it, just the fact that it was a skirt at all. If I like someone's shirt I just tell them I like it. I don't congratulate them for wearing it like I'm amazed they got dressed.” He groaned and buried his face in the pillow. “Why does nothing in Auradon make sense?”

Uma snapped her fingers. “Oh, that's probably it! Maybe it is an Auradon thing. They get confused whenever we do something that's not horrible, right? Maybe they just think skirts are too fancy for us, so they didn't expect to see you in something so, I don't know, clean? I'll bet Ben was just surprised that you were wearing something you couldn't sail in.”

“Holy evil, I don't live on the ship,” Harry groaned. “I don't expect him to wear his tourney uniform every day. He couldn't just say it was nice, compliment the pockets, and move on?”

“Ooh, it has pockets?” Uma asked, leaning over him to look. “Get up, I didn't actually see you before you left. Give me a twirl.”

Harry did, pleased to have someone show the proper appreciation for his clothing choices. Soft, sleeveless grey button down. Knee-length, lacy black skirt—that had _ pockets. _ His grey ankle boots. Dark red scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. Damn near immaculate eyeshadow. He'd spent a lot of time picking out his outfit that morning, and it was nice to hear Uma ooh and ahh and look impressed over it after Ben and Jane has given him the strangest, _ least _ impressed compliments he could have imagined. He would always love people saying nice things about him, but he'd love it even more if they said nice things that made sense. Brave for wearing clothes, honestly. 

“You look amazing,” Uma said. “Can't believe they didn't just fall down at your feet when they saw you, pretty as you are.”

He flushed at that. “Yeah, well. Take a picture, would you? I want to send it to Evie. She helped pick out the skirt.”

“Sure,” Uma said, catching his phone when he tossed it to her. She took several shots, then raised her eyebrows when the phone buzzed in her hands. “Ben just texted you.”

Harry groaned despite himself. “Is it weird?”

“‘I just want to say again how great what you're doing is,’” Uma read, snickering. “‘It really is inspiring, and I hope seeing you can give someone the courage to challenge social norms and be whoever they want to be.’”

Harry sighed and took his phone back, speaking the words out loud as he carefully typed, “‘Still not sure... what the big deal is... but cool, I guess.’”

He looked at Uma and shook his head. “Auradon,” he sighed, and she nodded sympathetically while he picked out a photo to send to Evie. 


End file.
